Lessons
by shematthew00
Summary: Derek is a boxing instructor and Reid a scrawny kid who gets picked on. Derek tries his best to help him but it doesn't work. Once he finds out the reason ppl tease him, he tries to make Reid realize he needs to deal with his problem and stand up to his tormentors. There is just one tiny detail thrown at Derek that he wasn't prepared for ... :)
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan smiled at everyone as he entered the gym that morning. He wasn't expecting to see the scrawny kid, Reid; especially because he got into a scuffle with one of the older, bigger guys. But the kid was there waiting for him. Reid followed Morgan into his office.

"Look kid, I already told you there isn't anything I can do for you. I tried to teach you to defend yourself but I don't think you have what it takes." Morgan frowned putting down his coffee.

"Gee thanks. I didn't think you of all people felt that way."

"Look kid, these guys won't leave you alone because you're scrawny and you never stand up for yourself." Morgan sighed grabbing a file from his desk.

"Don't call me kid. I'm not a kid. And I don't need your help!" Reid yelled exiting the office.

The outburst blew Derek away; he didn't know what to think. Normally Reid was quiet and he never really yelled. He decided to go out and talk to some of the other guys and find out exactly what was going on with Reid.

"Tyrone, come here a minute." Morgan yelled at a bigger guy in the ring.

"What's up Derek?"

"You hang with Reid right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah he is a cool guy. No one really knows that cuz they never talk to him, but he is a nice dude." Tyrone stated awkwardly, "Why?"

"Well, he has been having some problems with some of the guys..."

Tyrone cut him off, "Oh you mean Steven's guys. Yeah, they are real jerks..."

"So you know why they are teasing him then?"

"Well...kinda." Tyrone sighed, "But I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Morgan asked curiously.

"It's not my place. Look Derek why don't you just ask Spence why they tease him...if you wanna know so bad." Tyrone said before walking off.

Derek was even more confused than before. He figured this was a serious matter and he figured since Reid left he would just wait for Will to come in. Will ran with Steven and he was a lot more civil when it came to making conversation. Steven never came in on Wednesdays so Derek figured it would be as good a day as any to get to the bottom of this. Will walked into the gym about twenty minutes later. When he saw Derek he nodded.

"Will, I gotta talk to you man..." Derek said.

"Sure, what's up?" Will asked walking over to a punching bag.

"I need to know why you and your crew bother Reid." Morgan said, "It has gotten worse in the last few weeks and I need to know why; last week he even had bruises on his face. Look, I'm worried and he freaked out on me today so I know something is wrong." Morgan finished quickly.

Will sighed, "Look, Derek leave it alone. That kid is a fag. Steven has it out for him. He wants to really hurt Reid. I thought he would have stopped coming here, but for some reason Reid won't quit coming, According to Steven he says its cuz Reid likes someone. I dunno who but look man you gotta tell him not to come around here anymore."

"Wait is he really gay?" Morgan asked.

"I dunno. Steve said he had proof." Will frowned.

Derek walked away in a hurry; he needed to talk to Reid. He couldn't let Steve and his lap dogs pick on the kid because of his orientation, after all it is the 21st century. He went into the office to find Reid's home address. After twenty minutes he pulled up to Reid's apartment. After he knocked, he waited a few minutes for Reid to open the door.

"Great. What do you want?" Reid snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I was way out of line. I should have been an asshole to you this morning. I know why Steve and his gang are bothering you. I want to teach you more self defense, it might take a little while but I think I can get you up to par. Those guys will never know what hit them."

"If you feel sorry for me I don't want your help. I don't need you pity." Spencer cried.

"I don't pity you...I just..." Morgan started.

"You what? Feel sorry for the fag that comes to your gym everyday to get tortured." Spencer yelled, "I'm a waste of time. Do us both a favor and leave. I won't be coming to your gym anymore, those guys will have to take their anger and hate out on someone else."

"Reid...come on man. Don't do this! Reid!" Morgan screamed as he closed the door.

Derek Morgan didn't know what to do. He walked back to his car.

"Damn!" he cried.

What the hell was he gonna do now? The next day he expected to see Reid, but he was nowhere to be found. Steven and his crew were hanging around the ring.

"Yo Derek, where is Sissy Spencer?"Steve yelled, "I figured he would be here by now."

"I dunno man. I don't think he is coming back."

"Figures, he is such a fag." Steve laughed.

Morgan clenched his fists. He hated that word. Will shook his head while the others laughed.

"Steve shut up. You got what you wanted he isn't coming back. Leave it alone." Will shook his head and strode away.

"Steve, I wanna talk to you." Morgan yelled.

Steve followed Morgan to his office smiling.

"So, what's up?"

"I don't wanna hear that word ever again! Next time you say it you're out." Morgan clenched his teeth.

"Derek, don't tell me you're sweet on this kid. I mean I know he fantasizes about you, but damn didn't know you swung that way too."

"Excuse me?!" Derek cried.

"Yeah, caught him in the showers one day practically screaming your name..." Steve laughed, "I mean I knew he was a fairy but I didn't realize he was sweet on you. All those one on one sessions must have got to him, if you know what I mean."

"Get out!" Derek yelled punching the wall.

"Yeah sure..." Steve whispered.

Derek didn't know how to process this information. He had never been in this situation before. He was a boxing instructor so he was in pretty good shape so a lot of people found him attractive. The truth was Derek never had a problem with gay people because he has a cousin who is gay; they never made him nervous or anything. They are normal, just as much as the next person. The only thing Derek couldn't understand was the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what to do to make it go away. He needed fresh air, yeah that was it. He would just go for a drive. The only problem was where the drive led him. Spencer's apartment. He walked up the walk way and rang the door bell.

"Oh, great you again..." Spencer sighed, "What do you want?"

"I need to come in..." Morgan said pushing past him.

Derek suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He started gasping for air.

"Derek...are you alright?" Reid yelled pulling him towards the couch.

Derek shook his head. His breathing became labored, so Spencer laid him down flat on the couch.

"Just breathe Derek. You're okay. Look at me. That's it, come on, your okay just calm down." Spencer smiled as Derek looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I dunno..." Morgan started.

"It's fine, you just had a panic attack. Are you alright now?" Spencer asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm good. I dunno what came over me. I need to talk to you though." Morgan frowned sitting up.

"About what?" Spencer asked curiously.

"About you...and me..." Derek answered.

Spencer laughed, "What? Is there something I dunno about us?"

"This is serious. I know why Steven has been teasing you. Your gay Spencer and I'm fine with that. The only thing I don't get is why you didn't tell me about your little crush."

"Crush? Wait so now you think I have a crush...on you? Wow, someone is conceited..." Spencer said venomously.

"I don't care that you like me. I just think you should come back to the gym is all. I think you should stand up to those guys. I'll help you. Just think about it." Derek smiled before leaving.

Spencer sighed, _I can't believe he found out. God, what am I going to do now. I can't do anymore self defense classes with him. I don't think I can hide the way I feel for him any longer. Why did I have to fall for a straight man? _


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was in his office, waiting for the last of the guys to leave. He was ready to close the gym, he was exhausted and it had been a week since he saw Spencer last. He didn't know how to feel. On the one hand he missed Reid and on the other hand he wasn't sure why. Derek looked up after hearing the door creak. Derek smiled.

"Good to see you kid." Morgan chuckled, "I knew you would be back."

"I think I want those lessons. You were right I think I need to stand up to them." Reid said.

"Sure thing. Go get in the ring I'll be there in a minute." Morgan smiled.

Spencer laughed, "Just no rough stuff, I bruise easy."

Morgan chuckled but thought about that statement and arched a brow. He smiled to himself as he locked up his office. Spencer was in the ring, so he climbed in.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you Pretty boy?" Morgan chuckled.

Reid gulped, "Uh, this is practice right?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Morgan smiled.

The men took their stance and Morgan signaled Reid to come after him. Swiftly Morgan flipped Reid over onto his back. The older man straddled the younger and smiled.

"Sorry kid. I couldn't help myself." Morgan laughed.

Reid frowned looking a little unsure and he shifted.

"Can you get up now?" Reid asked.

"Sorry..." Morgan cleared his throat," Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Morgan shifted his weight until he felt Reid's arousal. Now that was interesting.

"So you really want me to get off?" Morgan smiled slyly. _What are you doing? Just get off of him._

"Y-Y-Yes!" he stuttered.

"I don't think you do..." Morgan said moving closer.

As he got closer Reid didn't know what to do he let out a squeak.

"Kid, did you just squeak?" Morgan chuckled.

As Reid nodded Morgan leaned down and kissed him. He deepened the kiss because if felt so right. A moan escaped Derek's lips, Reid felt so good underneath him. Reid pushed Morgan away.

"Get off." Reid cried, "I don't find this funny Morgan."

"It wasn't meant to be." Morgan stated shell shocked.

"Look, I should go..." Reid sighed getting up and practically running out the door.

Morgan closed up that night thinking about Spencer and the kiss. He didn't really understand why he enjoyed it so much. After all Derek usually only dated females. He never really thought of a guy in the same way. He started to wonder if Reid was the only person he ever felt that way for. There was definitely something going on between him, but he wasn't sure what it was. Derek knew he had to talk to him so instead of making his way home, he started towards Spencer's house. After knocking on the door several times, he waited.

"Go away!" Reid sighed.

"I need to talk to you...please. I need you..." Derek said hopelessly.

A few minutes later Reid opened the door.

"What?" Reid asked curiously.

"I said I need you. You're the only thing that makes sense right now. I think we should talk about

what is going on between the two of us."

"Derek, there is nothing going on." Spencer stated matter-of-factly, "You know I am into you

right? So, it's a simple case of transference. You want me because I want you. Nothing more."

"How can you say that, man?" Derek asked, "I am attracted to you."

"No..." Reid started.

"Yes!" Morgan yelled cupping his hands around Reid's face, "I want this. I want you."

"That is what you say now." Spencer cried, "But you don't really know me..."

Derek entered the house and shut the door, they were yelling now and he didn't want neighbors

in their business.

"Let's just move into the living room and talk about this." Derek managed pushing Reid towards

the couch.

Just when Derek was about to open his mouth the door bell rang.

"Now who is it?" Spencer asked.

"I'll get it. You stay." Morgan said assertively.

Morgan walked to the door and looked out the peephole.

"What's he doing here?" Derek mumbled.

Derek opened the door to find Will standing there looking hopeful. Reid was behind Derek

looking over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

"Oh, hi Derek. I was looking for Spencer. Do I have the wrong house?" Will frowned looking

around.

"You don't. I'm here." Spencer said moving around to see the visitor.

Spencer looked surprised to see Will standing there.

"You never answered my question...why are you here?" Derek asked.

"Look, I wanted to apologize. I was an asshole and so were Steve and the other guys. We were

just messing around but it hurt your feelings and I'm sorry. I wanted to see if you wanted to

maybe grab some lunch tomorrow, my treat, ya know as an apology." Will smiled.

"Uh, I dunno about that Will. I mean I appreciate the apology, but I have errands to run

tomorrow." Reid sighed.

"Well, it doesn't have to be tomorrow. It can be whenever your free." Will said in his thick

southern accent , "I really wanna make this up to you."

"He doesn't want to go." Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I need to get to sleep...you both should leave." Reid said, "Derek I'll come by tomorrow.

Will, I'll think about lunch."

"Pretty boy, look..."

"No, I've had enough. I'm tired, I'll call you." Reid smiled.


End file.
